Slipping Away
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: G-Rev, ONE SHOT: After finally defeating Brooklyn, Kai must pay the consequences of winning the battle. On his way to the tunnel, he reflects on what the victory really means to him and what he will lose because of it.


_This was originally supposed to be a song-fic but I changed it at the last moment as the lyrics didn't really fit. So now it's a one-shot. It takes place from the end of Kai's battle with __Brooklyn__ in G-Revolution, to when he loses consciousness at the end of the same episode. And I've used original Japanese names for this. I felt like a change _

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**Slipping Away**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

It was time. He could see the light where there had once been only darkness. It was time to finish what he had started, time to end the battle, and lay to rest his own personal conflict.

He was on fire. Literally. Flames surrounded him, consuming him, as he crossed his arms over his chest and summoned every last inch of strength he possessed to call his spiritual guardian forward.

It was no mere call. It was a scream, full of anguish, pain, grief, because he was not just bruised and battered on the outside, he was dying deep within, and he knew that once he ended it, he would have to pay the consequences of the battle.

His cry echoed through the beystadium and pierced through the crowds, louder than any other sound, louder than his opponent's yells of disbelief, louder than Balkov's shouting, louder than the cheers, squeals and shrieks of all the fans.

'AH!' His voice cracked slightly from the pain he felt everywhere in his body, and none who heard the cry could remain unaffected as it rose again into a piercing scream of rage.

'**Finish him** _now_…**Dranzer**!'

Flame blazed and rose from his beyblade and hurtled toward his opponent, who wore white clothing that was now stained with ash and dirt.

'_No_!' Brooklyn cried out in turn, his normally calm composure utterly shattered as he held his arms up to his face in a vain effort to protect himself from the searing inferno that raced toward him. 'Arghhh!'

The flames wrapped around the darkness and smothered it with burning, hot, furious light. Smoke exploded from the impact and wrapped everything in obscurity.

Kai inhaled the smoke, already breathless, struggling to stay awake, to take in air with lungs which ached with every breath he took. He could hear Brooklyn coughing violently, and he could hear Balkov cursing his name angrily, he could hear the exuberant cheers of the fans. It had been an intense battle.

Kai Hiwatari knew it would be his last one as a professional beyblader.

The smoke cleared enough to inform everyone of who the winner was. Brooklyn's blade lay motionless by his feet. Kai's Dranzer was spinning, very unsteadily. It tilted unstably before losing its momentum completely. But it didn't matter. The battle was over.

It was done now. He had won…he was at the end of his journey. How different the ending was to what he had had in mind when he had started off on his personal quest. How the aims and objectives had all changed.

At the beginning it had been so simple. He had sided with a team he hadn't cared a toss about. But now that team and its members meant more to him than he had ever realised before.

At the beginning it had been so simple. He had wanted to get to Takao, to become the next world champion, but now he had done something that would only help Takao be the victor again.

At the beginning it had been so simple. He hadn't cared about anything or anyone other than himself and his own selfish designs. But now…now it was so different.

Everything had turned out so wrong. Even the outcome of this battle hadn't gone as he had expected. He had lost so much blood, been drained of so much energy. Unsteadily, Kai turned his back to the beydish, his beyblade clutched tightly in his left hand. It was scorching hot, as worn out as he was.

He had come to realise…he hadn't been the only one with selfish ambitions…but he had been the most foolish, he had been prepared to give anything to fulfil his goal.

Anything and everything…it was now payback time.

His breathing was shallow and quick. He was completely drained. He couldn't think. He could barely feel anything. He felt so…numb. So...cold despite the heat he had unleashed.

…_Cold_…Kai took one careful, slow step at a time as he stepped down from the beydish. He could see people running toward him, people calling his name with pride and happiness, but everything else was a blur, a rush of colour and confusion.

Compared to someone else he knew, he was losing nothing…he deserved what was coming to him…but that other person didn't deserve it…he had had good intentions…

_It's…my fault…I won't know…if he makes it_…Kai thought, and as he did, all his strength seemed to leave his body and he felt as though his movements were slow and heavy.

Everything was…spinning…the world…was moving too fast…he felt so much pain and yet…he was so hollow within, so very cold…

…_Cold_…

…

…_Yuriy_…

The legs of his muscles suddenly gave way completely and he stumbled over his own foot and toppled forward, unable to stop himself in time, his normally fast reflexes betraying him at the moment he needed them the most.

'Whoa, Kai!' A voice cried, but Kai saw nothing as he closed his eyes and felt himself falling to the floor. But the impact never came; instead he fell into another human body; arms wrapped supportively around him and he was steadied to his feet. The same hands gripped onto the top of his arms tightly, as if they were afraid he would collapse completely if they released him.

'…Kai!' More voices called his name anxiously, urgently. He had always been their pillar of strength, the one that was never weak; if he fell now, in front of them, they would panic, they would doubt, they would mess up.

There was far too much at stake for them to panic, doubt and mess up.

'Kai, are you okay!' The voice was right by his ear, full of worry.

…_Takao_…

'Hey Kai, open your eyes!'

Another voice, full of concern.

…_Max_…

'Come on Kai, you can do it!'

A voice full of encouragement and support.

…_Rei_…

'Hiromi, go and get some medics!'

A shrill, panic stricken voice.

…_Daichi_…

'Oh Kai, you're going to make it!'

A soothing female voice…_Hiromi_.

'This is terrible, that match just took too much out of him!'

…Ever analytical… _Kyoujyu_.

'…Kai…talk to me…don't zone out on me now…Kai!' The hands holding him shook him slightly and Kai opened his eyes reluctantly, blinking in exhaustion. For a moment he felt so powerless, he allowed his bowed head to rest against Takao's shoulder. But the moment of weakness lasted a split second and with great effort he took his weight back on his feet and slowly pushed himself away from Takao, who released him hesitantly.

Kai was aware that the rest of his friends were watching him intently, worriedly. He had to say something to reassure them…though his throat was burning.

'…I'm okay…Takao…' He managed, his usually confident voice a shadow of its normal, haughty self.

'Are you sure?' Max asked. 'That was one intense battle you fought out there!'

'We're so proud of you Kai.' Rei smiled.

…They were…_proud_? Of…him…? Could it be?

Maybe…maybe he had finally set things right…maybe he could now move on in peace.

'Kai, are you really okay? You need to rest…I'll help you back to the locker room…' Takao's eyes searched his face. Kai met his gaze and forced his eyes to stay open.

'I said I'm fine…you don't have to worry about me.'

'Are you sure?'

Usually Kai would have been irritated by Takao's persistent questions, but now he knew his friend was only concerned. The slate haired young man managed to nod.

'Yeah…don't worry…you have a big match now Tyson…I've done what I can…focus…it's your turn.'

Takao's eyes watered. 'I will. Thanks Kai…you did amazing out there. Now we're right back on track!'

Kai smiled slightly.

'Yeah, you sure showed that jerk!' Hiromi agreed enthusiastically.

'Kai, are you okay to make it back?' Rei asked.

Kai nodded. 'Takao needs you now…'

With that, he stepped around Takao and the others and slowly began to make his way to the tunnel that lead to the locker rooms. The crowd were chanting his name, cheering, their cries echoed in his ears.

He had always been a fan favourite…

He raised his left arm tiredly, silently thanking them for their support. The crowd went wilder and he heard individual fragments of speech.

'You rock Kai!'

'We love you Kai Hiwatari!'

'You're the world's best blader!'

'Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!'

'Kai rules!'

'Alright, a real champion!'

'You were awesome!'

'You're the best Neoborg member around!'

_Neoborg_…he was…technically…still a member…he was still registered with team Neoborg…

…_But my team…where are they…they're all not here…to see my greatest moment_…guilt flashed through him as he entered the dim tunnel.

He pushed away the thoughts. His friends were here, the people he felt most comfortable with…Takao, Rei, Max, Kyoujyu…the people who accepted him for who he was…what he was. Kai belonged nowhere, but if he had to, he would choose to belong with that group.

…But Yuriy, Boris and Sergie were also his friends…he would have wanted them to be here…to witness his achievement. It would have been a happier ending to a story that had gone so wrong.

He had to stop blaming himself, even if it was his fault…it wasn't like he was going to last long enough to apologise. Not that he would anyway…he only wished…he could have seen them one last time to explain why he had done it…he only wished he could know whether Yuriy would ever wake up…

The tunnel was endless. Kai dragged his feet along the floor, every step draining him even more. He was aching all over. Everything was a blur in front of him…maybe he shouldn't…maybe he should have asked someone to come back with him…

_No…I'm…strong…I can manage fine on my own…I don't need…help_…He thought stubbornly.

His breathing was hitched and awkward. He was finding difficulty in doing something as simple as staying upright. He reached out and rested his right hand on the cold wall, supporting his weight for a moment, resting for a few seconds.

…_I'm okay…the hard part is over…I won…it'll be okay now_…_it was the hardest battle I ever thought…but…it was worth it_…he thought, desperately trying to convince himself it had been worth every cut and bruise, and it had been worth it even if he was going to loose more now than just blood.

_No…don't think about that…don't think about that now…it was worth it…I set things right. _He assured himself.

Considering how bad things had gone in general, Kai supposed that at least he had managed to win…even when he hadn't completely healed from the previous battle, he had still managed to find enough inner strength to turn the tables and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat.

He had gone into the battle with different intentions than what he felt now. Part of the intentions had still been selfish. He had still not been thinking clearly.

He had never imagined in his life that at the start of everything, he would be beaten so badly, by a blader he had never even heard of before the tournament. He would never have imagined that he would be the cause of his team's collapse, he had planned ahead but what he had got was not what he had been expecting.

He never expected he would pay for his final victory with his life…and…his beyblade.

…And his bitbeast…she had hung on for him…she had done it for him…she had known how desperate he had been for the win…how much it meant to him.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away from the wall, and struggled on.

The others…his friends…they didn't know…they didn't know why he had come back. They had thought he was doing it for them, to help them, but that was not the case. There was more to Kai than that.

The way they had all looked so happy and proud of him after the win…he didn't deserve their pride in him…he had had wretched intentions all along, but they refused to believe that…only three people had known his aims all along and his deceit had hurt them all, left one of them in a coma, hospitalised.

He had learnt his lesson, he had seen the serious consequences betrayal could bring, but it was too late. It was over. His blood was dripping from his wounds, leaving a bright trail on the floor behind him.

It didn't have to be this way…it could have been so different. If only he had not been selfish…

He wouldn't have been in such pain…he wouldn't be about to lose everything that meant anything to him…

The guilt wouldn't go away…he didn't care about himself as much as the others that had suffered because of him.

…_Yuriy_…

He couldn't…he couldn't go on…walking…it was too much…too much effort…the locker room was just up ahead but…he'd never make it.

He couldn't push himself any harder. Even he had his limits…the tunnel spun and everything became a great blur of grey and black. Kai lost the will to continue and he fell to his knees, gasping for oxygen. Part of him panicked, told him to cry out for help, his windpipe wasn't functioning properly, he wasn't getting enough air in and it was taking affect. His head throbbed, his lungs ached, and everything was spinning, he felt so exhausted and nauseous. But he would not call for help. He would suffer in silence. The way he always did.

…_I don't care…if I don't make it…I deserve it…for the mess I've made…but please…please…if anyone can hear me…let him make it…let him live…let him wake up in time to see Balkov fall…to see his plans crumble…he deserves that much…his intentions were good…not…like…mine_…His head spun again and Kai closed his eyes, fighting back tears of agony. He had never felt this bad before, this battered.

He had never felt so weak.

His thoughts drifted to his friends who were still outside.

…_My friends…at least…I inspired them…to battle on…even if I'm not there to see them_…_it was worth it…it's over now_…_they will take it from here…they'll make it, at least I can go knowing I've left them with a chance…I'll be at peace…knowing I put right one of the wrongs…_In his mind he saw an image of them all…Daichi, Kyoujyu, Rei, Max, Takao, the people who had always stood by him.

His friends.

Kai opened his eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling of the narrow tunnel. 'Yes…it was worth it…'

They would triumph, the way they always did. And Kai would heal; in time…he would…if he made it…which he didn't think he would.

…And neither would his beyblade. His left hand still gripped onto it. He didn't want to think about it…but it was impossible not to accept the truth, to accept the extent of the damage. In many ways, it was his biggest regret…because it meant more to him than anything else. The pain of reality was shredding him inside. He could already feel an empty space in his mind. She was leaving him. He had not been the only one to suffer in the battle…she had endured even more than he had.

More than he had the right to expect her to endure.

…_Dranzer__…I'm so sorry…some lousy master I am…I put you through all that…but you didn't have to stay…and yet you did_…

He wished he could have been as worthy a master to her as she was a bitbeast to him. But he knew he didn't deserve her anyway. He always did what was in his best interests, not hers. First with Black Dranzer, and now with Brooklyn.

…_Please…forgive me_…He thought. _It's done…you can rest now…you can go!_

His head rolled to his right, to rest against the cold, hard wall, and at the same moment, his left hand opened and his badly chipped and scratched beyblade fell from his fingers. Kai closed his eyes, his final ounces of strength abandoning him completely as he felt the pain begin to numb. But before he lost his battle to stay conscious, he made sure to let his bit beast know how much he valued her, how grateful he was for her help, her many years of loyalty and her protection.

…_Thank you…my friend_…He thought silently, and then the darkness surged up to meet him.

His fallen beyblade rested by his limp, cold hand. The second he lost consciousness, it began to fall apart, the power that had been holding it together had shut down; it was like an unstable building without the scaffolding to support it, nothing was there to hold it together.

Its job had been done.

It cracked from the outside toward the central core. Last to fracture was the heart of the blade, the small circle with the emblem of a bird with great, fiery red wings. Slowly the beyblade began to disintegrate, crumbling to fragments on the floor.

Just like its master, Dranzer Gigs Turbo now ceased to exist, every part of it wrecked and destroyed.

The Phoenix bit chip shattered.

**Author's Note:**

_As I said this was supposed to be a song-fic. I hope it's alright as a one shot however and it's in character with Kai and how he might have felt at the end of episode 48. I've seen the episode but I don't recall exactly what he says or thinks, so I've improvised. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading_.


End file.
